Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of controlling an interactive system, a method of controlling a server, a server, and an interactive device for providing pseudo communication.
Description of the Background Art
A robot device capable of communicating with a user is proposed as an interactive device (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-205289).
This device has a learning function. The device detects the user's operation such as petting the robot device and learns the action praised by the user to change a response content so as to meet the user's preference.